Cloud Nine
by Dr. Disraeli
Summary: AU. Slash. Five year old Harry Potter running away encounters a more powerful and intelligent type of dementor and is reborn, turning into the Guardian of Soul and Lord of Dementor. What will Harry's life be like being the lord of soul-sucking creatures.
1. Default Chapter

BY: ZETHERA  
  
Chapter one: Soulless  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this fic is AU also Slash.  
  
Cloud Nine  
  
In a park near Private Drive, there was a little boy no more than five sitting on a swing like any normal boy would do but this boy this sat in pain and despair. Even though the boy was young and clouded in despair he was beautiful. He had Jade green eyes that were almost pupiless and emotionless hidden by large glasses, soft silky messy ebony hair that hid most of his face, pale soft skin almost transparent and a lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead.  
  
The young boy knew he wasn't supposed to stay out late or he would be punished but he just didn't care anymore he just wanted to escape the hell that he was placed to and just run away. It became quit dark as the boy stayed out side and felt slightly scared. As he stood up he felt someone watching him as he looked around he felt two silver eyes looking at him and the only thought that came to mind was 'RUN'.  
  
He ran not knowing what he was being chased after. He heard the others quick sliding footsteps against the pavement as it got closer. All he could think about was to get away but shocked as two cold hands grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. As he looked at the thing that was chasing him, he only saw the silver eyes shining in the darkness. Then suddenly felt something against his lips and felt cold. He felt as if he was being torn in two and pain raced through his whole body and fast as the pain came he felt it go away. He felt great, no more pain or despair. It was as if he was reborn and as he looked back at the silver eyes he saw shock, amazement and happiness. He felt him felt drift between reality and dream world. The last thing he saw was the silver eye's in the darkness.  


* * *

  
  
He felt warm and safe, he was wrapped around in warm fluffy blankets and his head resting against the large feather filled pillow. As he woke up he found himself in a beautiful marble room, then he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see perfectly. He was to jump up in joy but stopped hearing the two oak doors creak open.  
  
The person who entered the room was the same person who he had run into yesterday with the silver eyes. The man had navy blue hair, silver eyes, and ghost like skin. The man he was seeing now was more human than he saw last night.  
  
"W..who are you?" He asked  
  
"I am Laza Roric at your service and what is your name little one?" Laza asked in a gently voice not wanting to scare the child.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry answered and saw a brief shock in Laza's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I know that you are wondering why you are here right?" Harry nodded "You are here because you are the Guardian of Souls and Lord of the Dementors"  
  
First Harry was shocked but was more confused of what a dementor was. Laza saw the confusion on the Harry's eyes and started to explain about what happened.  
  
"Harry a dementor is a soul sucking creature that takes away happiness but there are also another type of dementor that is a demen a much powerful and intelligent type of dementor. I am a Demen and we also suck out souls but are more controlled and also can pass as a regular human. Now a Guardian of Souls and Lord of Dementors are the same thing but witches and wizards think they are two different things. A lord is found when a dementor or demen sucks a mortals soul but is reborn into a immortal being who is the most or almost powerful being on earth".  
  
Laza stopped explaining catching his breath and also letting Harry absorb all the information. Harry couldn't believe he was hearing but it sounded too real to be made up fairy tale  
  
"Harry witches and wizards do exist and other creatures in fairy tales. There has been other Dementor Lords but only one other than you is living. His name is Salazar Slytherin but since it is obvious that you were reborn when I tried to suck your soul that means you are the newest lord. You will be taught the ways of the lord and guardian, by Salazar and myself. I know that this is sudden but please accept it, it would of happened sooner or later".  
  
Thinking about this Harry was not quite happy being a leader or lords of sort but learning new things and no longer being in his relatives hell would be nice. Getting out of the bed he walked towards Laza and felt really short but put that thought aside.  
  
"Laza I would be delighted to be the next Lord and also do you have any other clothes I can wear" indicating his over sized shirt and pants. Laza looked away in disgust, the clothes that his new lord was wearing was like peasants clothes. Laza nodded and guided Harry to another room filled with clothes most of them silk or cotton.  
  
"Try these on my lord" as Laza passed Harry a silk white tunic and pants also a black sash. As Harry tried it on it was comfortable and it was the first clothes he ever wore that fit him.  
  
"Thank you Laza, you're the greatest" Harry said looking into a large mirror that was in the room seeing how he looked.  
  
"Your welcome my Lord" Laza said and Harry frowned.  
  
"Laza why do you call me lord?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you are the new lord and calling you anything else would be very disrespectful"  
  
"Well call me Harry and that's a order you're my first friend Laza and I don't want you to call me Lord" Laza was surprised by this and felt honored that Harry let him call Harry by his name also that Harry thought of him as his friend.  
  
"Harry, it's time for you to meet the other lord Salazar Slytherin" Laza said guiding Harry to the Library.

* * *

Harry found out that the castle was huge and also that there was many hallways that he almost got lost following Laza. Now climbing stairs that he was getting tired and leaned against the wall. Suddenly he felt Laza carry him up the stairs. Harry somehow felt safe in Laza's arms and almost fell asleep.  
  
They stopped at the large oak doors and went in finding it to be a small cozy library with a fireplace with a big comfy chair. Looking closer Harry saw someone sitting in the comfy red chair.  
  
"Salazar I brought Harry" Laza said gently putting Harry down. What Harry first noticed about Salazar was that the man was beautiful and had the most beautiful hair he ever seen. The man had Long midnight black hair, jade eyes like his own but held more wisdom and age, and also had ghostly skin.  
  
"So you are the new Lord. Well welcome Harry Potter to Castle of Cloud Nine"

* * *

Authors note: this is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice and also I would love some advice or your thoughts on how the story should go.  
  
Read and Review. Thank you. 


	2. White Pearl

BY: SYAIRA  
  
Chapter Two: Pearl White  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this story is Slash.  


Cloud Nine  
  
Three years later: Eight years old  
  
Since the day Harry came to Castle of Cloud Nine it was more exciting and Salazar and Laza have forgotten there dark pasts. Harry was a beautiful and wonderful child but the child lacked several emotions like love, and hope. Once Salazar found out of Harry's relatives he knew what the cause of Harry's lack of emotions and became angered at how they could abuse an innocent child.  
  
Harry was a quick learner and learned how to play the violin and the ocarina quickly. He also had a talent for wandless magic. His favorite hobby was to sit in Salazar's lap and listen to his stories until he fell asleep. Being a Soul Guardian he learned Necromancy to raise the dead. Since he practically had everyone's soul at his hand he was able to raise the dead and put there souls back if they were not reincarnated. Since he was able to put the soul back into the body the person was not like a zombie but a human being who could think for themselves but they were magic and life energy was linked to the Soul Guardian so if disobeyed they could easily be in there grave again.  
  
Laza taught Harry about proper etiquette and history and facts about the wizarding world. It was soon they realized that Harry Potter was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and was the savior of the wizarding world. Even though this new information came to light Harry didn't care, he knew that wizards just left him at the Dursleys and never checked up on him if he was okay or not and it made him quite made.  
  
It was few days after his Birthday that he began researching something on the Potter line that interesting information came up about his godfather. First he really didn't care but when he learned the place was he held he became outraged at the facts that the wizards were using his dementors as tools and didn't like it and the wizarding world was to see what happened when they used his people ..err. dementors as tools.

* * *

Harry was walking through the halls heading to Salazars study to talk about his godfather and the dementors that were being used. He opened the oak doors as he reached his destination and saw Salazar sitting in his big crimson chair. He walked up to Salazar and tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"Sal I have to talk to you" Harry said.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is there something wrong?" putting down the book that he was reading he faced Harry.  
  
"Sal why are our dementors being used as tools for wizards? Also I want to talk to my godfather Sirius who's in Azkaban" Harry explained sitting now comfortably in Salazar's lap.  
  
"Harry the dementors that are being controlled by wizards are weak and do not have the intelligence to think for its self, only the hunger to suck the happiness from people and feast on there souls. I have no objections for you to talk to your godfather but why the sudden interest?" Salazar asked petting Harry's head.  
  
"I want to know why he betrayed my parents? I want to know the truth"  
  
"I see"

* * *

It wasn't long after that Salazar, Laza, and Harry went to the Wizarding world to Azkaban to see Sirius Black and also take back the dementors. Azkaban was disgusting and horrid in Harry's opinion as he passed by the cells. As they passed by dementors they bowed to show respect, they did have enough intelligence to show respect. Harry stopped as he was in front of Sirius Blacks cell. Concentrating on the prison bars he burst them open. Harry went in and kneeled next to his godfather looking him in the eye.  
  
"Sirius Black do you know who I am?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius looking up he couldn't believe his eyes, first he thought it was James but looking into the eight year olds Jade eyes he saw he knew it was Harry, James child.  
  
"Harry? It that you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry. Sirius why did you betray my parents? Please tell me? Harry stood up still looking into Sirius's dead eyes that were now getting back its spark.  
  
"Harry I didn't betray them it was Peter we switched Secret Keepers. . . . "As Sirius explained how Peter went to Voldemort's side and betrayed Harry's parents. How Peter yelled lies and cut off his finger and blew up the street. Harry was pretty much convinced Sirius was telling the truth but he had to do one thing to determine if Sirius could come with him to Castle of Cloud Nine.  
  
Putting his hand against Sirius's stomach he pulled out a clear orb from Sirius's body. The moment the orb left Sirius's body he fell dead to the ground. The orb was like a crystal and inside was a fire but it was gray, the orb was Sirius's soul. Souls had three try of burning fire lit inside white, Black and gray, they determined the persons life, feeling, and experience but not if they were good or evil.  
  
Looking through Sirius soul he saw that the man was trust worthy and quickly put the soul back to the body. Sirius woke up not knowing what happened and Harry smiled at his godfather rather confused face.  
  
"We have to go Sirius" Harry stated simply and Sirius complied.  
  
They walked out of Azkaban not once looking back at the horrid place and met up with Salazar and Laza. Harry took Salazar's hand and Laza took hold of Sirius and disappeared in mist. They were back in Castle of Cloud Nine. In a moment of silence Sirius finally asked what was going on. Salazar decided it was best that he explained. He told about Harry being the Lord of Dementors and Guardian of Souls also that he was Salazar Slytherin.  
  
When the tale ended Sirius stared in disbelief and fainted. After that incident everything was okay Sirius was given a potion being immune to dementors and recovered from the awful place. Sirius had taught Harry of his parents, pranks, and to become an animagus. Harry was a small red dragon and Sirius thought it made the child cuter until he had a taste of fire breath. He wasn't burned too badly but learned his lesson on not to call Harry cute.

* * *

Authors note: Hey people I hope you liked the first chapter and thank you for the review I loved them. I am still unsure if I should involve Godric in this story. Also please choose out of these pairing which one are the best: Harry/Tom, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Snape, or Harry/Draco.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
